The New York Ghost
}} The New York Ghost — czarodziejska gazeta z siedzibą w Nowym Jorku. Publikowana jest codziennie od co najmniej 1863 roku. Gazeta oferuje wydanie wieczorne Sunset Edition oraz czwartkowy dodatek West Coast. Jeden egzemplarz kosztuje 0.03 dragota, a abonament 12-miesięczny 5 dragotów. Czasopismo było dostarczane przez sowy. Jego sloganem było Zaczarowane wysyłki dla Amerykańskiego Czarodzieja. Znane wydania 20 listopada 1926 roku (wydanie wieczorne) mały|300px * Grindelwald: Groźny czarodziej ucieka. ** Zagraża czarodziejom z całego świata. ** Władze badają ślady Grindelwalda w Bratysławie. * Aurorzy zareagowali na skalę ogólnokrajową w świetle kryzysu. * Sowia Rada: Pytania i odpowiedzi o twoim pierzastym przyjacielu. * Pogoda. * Rekrutacja: zostań Obliviatorem. * Wygląd Księżyca i Słońca. 28 listopada 1926 roku mały|300px * Gellert Grindelwald: Czarnoksiężnik uderza ponownie w Europę. ** Europejscy Aurorzy gotowi do walki. * Puszek Pigmejski Pincushion wyszedł z niemagicznej pasmanterii. * Most Baltimore zabezpieczony Zaklęciem Czasowego Przylepca. * Picquery potępia łagodność Voodoo. * Mówiący bury kot. * Weekend przerwany przez miotłę. * Podstawy czarowania. * Romans w Runach. * Zaklnij to. * Starożytne różdżki wykopane w Boise na wykopalisku Archeologicznym. * Zielarz zaatakowany przez mandragory. * Regulacje dotyczące poprawnego używania zaklęcia Engorgio w domu. 1 grudnia 1926 roku (wydanie wieczorne) mały|300px * Ataki Grindelwalda stanowią duże ryzyko wojny z niemagami. * I.C.W. zwołuje radę w trybie natychmiastowym. * MACUSA... Czy Stany Zjednoczone są gotowe? * Miłość od pierwszego ugryzienia: nieprawdopodobna opowieść o wampirze. * Zaburzenia w Yellowstone: utrzymanie braku magicznego kontaktu mówi Picquery. * Rozszczepiony palec powoduje chaos w fabryce kurczaków w Charleston. * Pożar podczas corocznego zjazdu graczy w gargulki. * Odwołana poetka Dennies odrzuca zarzuty. * Niemagiczne składniki i ich miejsce w tworzeniu eliksirów – Los Angeles – Kalifornia. * Magiczny port szkockiego regionu z dudami. * Quiddich Quiz: Jak dobrze znasz Narodową Ligę? * Magiczny medyk: moda na bogatego i sławnego. * Fałszywy jasnowidz wygrywa ze sceptykami w Jackpota. * Uzdrowiciele żądają negocjacji w sprawie godzin pracy. * Epidemia energii elektrycznej: zrozumienie fenomenu wynalazku niemagów. * Czarna Magia: jak najlepiej wykonać szaty codziennego użytku. * Wiodący sprzedawca plotek szczyci się rekordową sprzedażą. * Odorosok źródłem najlepiej sprzedającej się pasty do zębów. * Pogoda. * Jak wygrać kociołek odstraszający rdzę. * Gry: ** Miejsce Wnykopieńki, ** Runiczne Zagadki, ** Pygmy Puff Pelmanism. 6 grudnia 1926 roku (poranne wydanie) mały|300px * Czy ktokolwiek jest bezpieczny? Grindelwald sieje postrach na całym świecie. * Niemagom grozi niebezpieczeństwo – ostrzega Picquery. * Czyściciele potomkami w magicznym kryzysie tożsamości. * Kultura ** Czy literaturę niemagów warto czytać? ** W Nowym Yorku odbędą się 984 Krajowe zawody literowania zaklęć. * Magik skazany za publiczne używanie czarów. * Rodzimy poltergeist śledzi sprzeczkę AWOL. * Urzędnicy MACUSA żądają więcej miejsc pracy. * Wizbiz ** Rekordowa sprzedaż niemagicznych mioteł w Halloween. * Prehistoryczne rękopisy poddają wątpliwości wiedzę o różdżkach. * Jadowita tentakula powstrzymuje włamanie do kamienicy. * Strategia Grindelwalda? Dominacja światowa? * Zawiedzeni niemagowie źle zrozumieli istotne głosowanie Demokratów. 6 grudnia 1926 roku (wieczorne wydanie) mały|300px * Magiczne zaburzenia grożą ujawnieniem. ** MACUSA w najwyższym pogotowiu – cały raport strona 13. ** Międzynarodowa Konfederacja Czarodziejów wezwana na nagłe spotkanie. Strony 5-7. ** Prezydent Serafina Picquery przemawia do przerażonej Amerykańskiej społeczności magicznej. *** Tysiące listów zostanie rozesłanych jutro po całej Ameryce. Sowy w gotowości. * Jak duża jest złowieszcza aura? ** Koreańscy mistrzowie Aurologii opracowują prognozy dla Nowego Yorku i Seulu. * Setki fałszywych różdżek przechwycone. Czy ma to związek z obecnie niewyjaśnionymi zdarzeniami? * Gellert Grindelwald poszukiwany międzynarodowym listem gończym (Nowy York, Paryż, Londyn i Caxambu) * Książka tygodnia: Poła Peleryny * Kultura ** Czarodziejski jazz wziął szturmem Nowy Jork. ** Popularna książka Big Foot Last Stand dostaje adaptację na Czarodziejskim Broadwayu. * Sport ** Czarodzieje zaintrygowani baseballem, sportem niemagów. ** Zięby z Fitchburga znalazły się na wysokim miejscu w Amerykańskiej Lidze quidditcha. * Wizbiz ** Wartość dragota spada w przypadku eksportu eliksirów. * Wiedźmy żyją wśród nas! ** Niemagowie rozważają roszczenia Stowarzyszenia Nowego Salem. ** Dalsze zagrożenie dla tajemnicy czarodziejów? * Podejrzani czarodzieje przesłuchiwani przez oficerów MACUSA. * Stowarzyszenie Środkowo-Zachodnich Czarodziejów i Czarownic kwestionuje wysiłki obronne MACUSA (Chicago, Ilinois). * Niemagowie zagrożeni wybuchem w okresie świątecznym. Panika rośnie. (Biuro Niemagów – New Jersey). * MACUSA prowadzi spis magicznych zagrożeń. * Zostań Obliviatorem – Zaciągnij się teraz. * Czarodziejski Międzynarodowy List Gończy ** I.W.P. zwiększa nadzór na całym świecie. Londyn, Minister Magii zwiększa nagrodę do 1000 Galeonów. ** Dla większego dobra? ** Zabójca niemagów. mały|300px * Nagroda 3500 dragotów za aresztowanie Alberto Macellariusa (zwanego Szczur) * Zegar ostrzegający przed magicznymi niebezpieczeństwami (od 1913 do 1926 roku) * Czarodziejskie warcaby * Pośmiertny * Niebiańska aktualizacja * Federal Bureau of Covert Vigilance and No-Maj Obliviation – Rejestr odbytych kar ** Nowy York, Wisconsin i Oklahoma stoją na czele rankingu. * Pogoda * Księżyc nisko na niebie: cykle księżyca w tym tygodniu. * Wygląd Księżyca i Słońca. 7 grudnia 1926 roku (poranne wydanie) mały|300px * Henry Shaw Junior zabity przez magiczną bestię: MACUSA podnosi poziom bezpieczeństwa. * Prezydent Serafina Picquery wzywa wszystkich Aurorów do pełnej gotowości: międzynarodowe wsparcie jeszcze nie potwierdzone. * Dodatek Wróżbity! W każdy piątek! * Aurorzy wezwani do Stolicy: najlepsi aurorzy teleportują się do siedziby aby prowadzić dochodzenie. * Departament Śledztw Ważnych poluje na wszystkich poszukiwanych przestępców. * Przerażeni rodzice proszą dyrektora szkoły Ilvermorny, aby zatrzymał wszystkich uczniów w szkole podczas przerwy świątecznej. * Czarodzieje zmieszani! Piłka nożna niemagicznym quidditchem? * Niemagowie w totalnej panice! MACUSA zwiększa ochronę populacji Nowego Yorku. * Pogoda. * Wygląd Księżyca i Słońca. Etymologia * The New York Ghost wzorowany jest na New York Post jednej z najstarszych gazet wydawanych w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Ciekawostki * Wieczorne wydanie Sunset Edition naśladuje wieczorne wydanie Proroka Codziennego – Prorok Wieczorny. Występowanie * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć (film) * Fantastyczne zwierzęta i jak je znaleźć. Oryginalny scenariusz * Fantastyczne zwierzęta: Zbrodnie Grindelwalda * J. K. Rowling's Wizarding World: Movie Magic Volume One: Extraordinary People and Fascinating Places * The Case of Beasts: Explore the Film Wizardry of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them Kategoria:Czasopisma de:Der New Yorker Geisterbote en:The New York Ghost es:El Fantasma de Nueva York fr:Le Fantôme de New York pt-br:The New York Ghost ru:Нью-Йоркский Призрак